the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
Bowser is the primary antagonist of the Super Mario Bros games. He made his debut in Enter the Cosmos. Canon Bowser has been the main antagonist of nearly every Mario game to date. Usually, he kidnaps Princess Peach and Mario has to travel through many obstacles in order to get her back. He is in charge of a large army made up of Koopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, Lakitus, and more, which he uses to take out Mario, though he rarely ever succeeds in doing so. Pre-Chronology Before becoming involved within the series, Bowser was still up to his usual tricks with his kidnapping of Princess Peach and such. Sometime before the Mushroom Kingdom Incident, he was approached by Ganondorf, where he was promised an entire galaxy to himself if he were to do one simple thing: kidnap a group of individuals and trick them into fighting him at his hideout. There, Ganondorf promised he would handle the rest. Plot Involvement Enter the Cosmos Bowser served as the primary antagonist of the event, making an appearance all the way back in the prologue, when he kidnapped Princess Peach and scattered the main cast across space. He appeared again near the middle, where the group took the fight to him, and they were promptly defeated when Ganondorf bestowed unimaginable amounts of Twilight energy upon him. The group fought him again near the end and, without the Power Stars protecting him, Bowser quickly succumbed to the Twilight and subsequently became Dry Bowser, where he was soon defeated by the combined efforts of the group. Epilogue(s) Enter the Cosmos After an unspecified amount of time had passed, Bowser was approached by Himiko Toga, Jonathan Crane, and Kugaha, and offered a position alongside them in their group. Bowser was reluctant to join them at first, but ultimately agreed after being promised revenge on Ganondorf. Character Relationships * Ganondorf ''- The main antagonist of the 'Legend of Zelda' series who made his debut in ''Point Zero. Before the events of Enter the Cosmos, Ganondorf came into contact with Bowser through unknown means, and promised him unimaginable power in exchange for helping him with his own plans. Bowser agreed, only to be betrayed by Ganondorf by the end of the ordeal, which ultimately led to Bowser swearing revenge on Ganondorf entirely. * Bowser Junior - ''Bowser's son, who also appeared in ''Enter the Cosmos as an NPC, is seen as a spoiled brat who throws tantrums every time he doesn't get his way. Throughout the event, Bowser expresses how much he cares for his son, such as outright attacking the Observatory just to get his son back. * Mario ''- The main protagonist of the '''Super Mario Bros'. series who also debuted in Enter the Cosmos ''as an NPC. Mario is Bowser's mortal enemy, often fighting him over Princess Peach whenever he kidnaps her. When Bowser defeated Mario at the beginning of the event, Bowser acted nonchalant throughout most of its remainder, having considered Mario to be the greatest obstacle he was going to face in his conquest. * ''Princess Peach ''- A protagonist from the '''Super Mario Bros'. series who debuted in Enter the Cosmos. Bowser is in love with Peach, and often kidnaps her to profess said love, but always fails in doing so. Trivia * Although this Bowser is the incarnation from the main series games, his personality is taken directly from the Mario and Luigi and Paper Mario games. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Masterminds Category:Enter the Cosmos